1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable electrical connector assembly and especially relates to a cable electrical connector assembly for high speed transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,599,567 discloses a cable electrical connector assembly including an electrical connector and a cable connecting with the electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a printed circuit board. The cable has a number of core wires electrically connecting with conductive pads on the printed circuit board and an insulative body enclosing a region where the core wires and the conductive pads are connected. Due to solders present in areas between the core wires and the conductive pads and a higher dielectric constant of the insulative enclosing body than air, impedance increases in such areas. High frequency performance of the cable electrical connector assembly is thus affected.
An improved cable electrical connector assembly is desired.